Daughter of Darkness
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: I'm ice, she's shadow. I'm the optimist, she's the pessimist. We're totally different from each other yet despite that, I still fell in love with the daughter of darkness. JackFrostxOc. Oneshot


Summary:

I'm ice, she's shadow. I'm the optimist, she's the pessimist. We're totally different from each other yet despite that, I still fell in love with the daughter of darkness. OcxJack one-shot.

* * *

><p>Daughter of Darkness<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jack's PoV<em>

A new year has started but despite that, there are still things that made me question myself. I looked at my fellow guardians, enjoying the nice warm feeling of being a family. I was almost happy when I noticed the newly turned guardian, Stevie Rae or should I say Scathach, was just sitting beside the fireplace.

"C'mon, Stevie Rae!" I called and used my staff's curve to pull her. "You should enjoy yourself."

She just groaned and stood up as I free her from my staff. "And you should learn to mind your own business."

"Aw, where's the fun in that though?" I grinned and she just sighed in defeat.

I watched her finally socialize with the others. She is much more close to Tooth since they are both girls. I smiled to myself and start my usual pranking to Kangaroo by turning his hot chocolate into a chocolate slush. As soon as Cottontail took a sip, he spit it out and glared at me.

"Frostbite!" He yelled as the chasing game began.

We started throwing insults at each other but that's our way of showing affection to one another. He acts like my brother and I don't mind it at all.

"Hey, at least I didn't ruin Easter!" I excused and he just smirked.

"Yes you better don't or I'll tell Stevie Rae what's on your diary." He threatened.

"It's called a journal! Diaries are for girls!" I retorted.

And more bickering followed until shadow tendrils wrapped around and hang us upside down. We looked at the source of the tendrils and saw Stevie Rae with a pissed look. She made the tendrils disappear and the two of us fell to the floor with a loud thud.

That's right. Her powers are similar to Pitch. Scathach is the Scottish goddess of the shadows after all. North just laughed at us as Sandy recreated the scenery using his dream sand. Kangaroo groaned and trudged to North to stop him from laughing. I remained on the floor watching Stevie Rae walk away.

"I wonder…" I trailed off.

When North busied himself to his office, the other decided to go back to their jobs. I already visited Jamie and it's now nighttime in his place. I choose to head to the room North gave to me and grabbed my journal. I opened it to the next page from my earlier entry and start writing.

* * *

><p><em>Journal entry 6:<em>

_ We just finished celebrating for New Year and it was a blast that it actually managed to tire me out! Once again, I found myself stealing glances to Stevie Rae. I guess she really is my crush like Jamie said when he first saw the two of us. It was embarrassing at first but soon I do found myself getting nervous around her. Of course, I won't show that! _

_But still, I wonder what made her shut me out of her life? We used to be really close buddies…_

* * *

><p>I stopped writing and sighed. I tucked it back into my hoodie's pocket and plopped myself to the frozen bed. I closed my eyes and drifted for a short nap. After what seemed like hours my stomach rumbled in protest. I laughed at myself for the loud growling sound it made and make my way to the kitchen. I was running through the halls, disobeying North's rule of no running in the halls. I, however, bumped in to something.<p>

No, scratch that. I bumped into _someone_ and that someone is no other than Stevie Rae. She winced in pain as she stood up. "Didn't North already made himself clear about running in halls?"

"I'm sorry that I bumped you but I'm not sorry for running." I foolishly smiled and she just dismissed me.

I continued my sprint earlier and finally reached the kitchen. I grabbed some cookies and some pie, setting it to the table before I start digging in. as I munch through my food, I remembered my encounter with Stevie Rae earlier and it sounded less distant than usual.

"I should write it in my journal." I told myself.

I fished for my journal only to find it missing. _Oh no, I must have dropped it when I bumped into her. _I panicked as I remember every single entry I have in there but what made me panic the most is the one I wrote at the back page of the journal.

"Crap, I need to get it back!" I declared as I shunned the food in front of me and start sprinting again.

But alas, fate just hates me. She was there by the fireplace reading my journal. Worst, it was at the back page. She looked up and hand it to me.

"Can you read that part to me?" She requested.

I was taken aback both from her request and… the smile on her face that I haven't seen for almost a year. I sheepishly nodded as I take the journal back and took a seat in front of her.

"Alright, here it goes…"

* * *

><p><em>Real Journal Entry 1:<em>

_It's been months since we two met. That red-haired goddess of shadows that seemed to melt my heart of ice. Jamie once told me that I might have a crush on her and boy, he was right. So, at Valentine's Day, Tooth made this game for us to write journals about our crushes or loved ones. Yes, this is the one. I asked Tooth what's with Valentine's Day and she told me it's about the celebration of love._

_Love. Maybe my crush is more than that. I get all angry when I see her hanging out with some other guy besides me. I get insecure whenever she laughs with someone else instead with me. I guess it's true then…_

_I'm in love with her._

_I'm ice, she's shadow. I'm the optimist, she's the pessimist. We're totally __different from each other yet despite that, I still fell in love with the daughter of darkness._

_Stevie Rae, will you ever love me back?_

* * *

><p>I was pretty sure that was the end of my entry when I found someone else's handwriting that made me grin foolish again. I looked at her and we finally shared our very first kiss. What's written you ask?<p>

_**Yes, Jack.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~~End Chapter~~<strong>

**Review please!**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae © me/chibichibiichigo


End file.
